Animaniacs: A Very Very Very Very Special Show/Night of the Living Buttons/Soda Jerk Credits (1996)
"A Very Very Very Very Special Show" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Liz Holzman "Night of the Living Buttons" Written by Nick Dubois Directed by Al Zecler "Soda Jerk" Written by Rafael Rosada Enrique May Audu Paden Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Tom Ruegger Peter Hastings Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Plotz Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Jeff McCarthy as Michigan J. Frog B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Frank Frezzo Hugh Pettibone Dave West Anita Ziobro Storyboards Mario D'Anna Enrique May Norma Rivera-Klingler Rafael Rosado Al Zegler Art Direction Rusty Mills Model/Prop Design Arland Baron Julie Gimeno Mark Howard Rogerio Nogueira Rafael Rosado Mark Rubinchik Ric Quiroz Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Herb Moore Bill Knoll B.G. Paint Greg Battes Craig Robertson Junn Roca Timing Directors Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Show #86 Color Key Robin D. Kane Sharon Raymond Linda Redondo B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Painters Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration by Julie Bernstein Tim Kelly Ron Goldstein Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistants to the Producers C.J. Arabia Bonnie Coleman Recording Administrator Leslie Kramers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Assistant Pamela MacLaren Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Coor. Bonnie Buckner Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher Mr. Merger Mania! Gerald Levin Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin In Charge of Production: Frank Shin Director: Joo Hoon Chil Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Producion Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Walter Hsieh, Ivan You In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Sarah Tomassi Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:The WB Television Network Category:Amblin Entertainment